mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Cat
to |Attack strength = to |Spawn = Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them |First appearances = See History |Drops = Big Cat Claw (0-2) |Experience = 1–3 |Sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: Cub idle: Cub hurt: Cub death: }}Big cats are tamable hostile mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Big cats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Snow leopards only spawn in snow biomes (therefore, to spawn them in, you need to use the leopard spawn egg in a snow biome). White lions, white lionesses and white tigers are rare; there is a 1/20 chance for them to spawn. Drops Big cats will drop 0-2 big cat claws upon death. If the big cat was tamed, it will drop a medallion. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a saddle, a chest, and all the items in their inventory. Behavior Big cats wander around aimlessly; they will avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. They open their mouths occasionally, and when they do, they emit loud roars and growls, and also swish their tails from side to side. Big cats are very aggressive, and will sprint and chase down their prey, including players. If a big cat is attacked by another mob, it will fight back. Like bears, big cats will attack other mobs when hungry, this can range from insects, to bunnies to moles and boars. Once a big cat has made a kill, it will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it is hungry again. Tamed big cats won't attack each other or other mobs, unless another mob attacks it first. Big cats are one of the few mobs in Mo' Creatures that are able to sprint, and will run towards the player to attack. 'Whips' Wild big cats will become aggressive and attack the player if a whip is used within a 3-5 block radius of it. 'Food' Big cats are attracted to raw fish and/or raw porkchops, and they will eat it when there is any nearby to regain health. Tamed big cats will also eat any raw fish or porkchops on the ground, but they won't if they are sitting. Tactics *Each species of big cat has different behavior. Keep that in mind when dealing with dangerous big cats such as lions or tigers. *If you're looking to get big cat claws, use a bow and shoot the big cat(s) with it from a distance (preferably out of their radius and/or with the Power enchantment). *If a quicker kill is desired, you can also 'spam attack' them with a sword at close range. Although this won't be very effective in the 1.10.2 versions of the mod due to the attack cool-down. An iron or better axe, however, deals more damage than a sword. *Due to their high health, speed and attack strength, big cats should be avoided if you have little or no protection on Normal or higher difficulty. Usage Taming To tame a big cat, raw porkchops or raw fish needs to be dropped (default control is Q) near a wild cub. Once the cub eats the food, the player has to right-click on the cub with a medallion. Upon doing so, the naming screen will appear. To rename a big cat, right-click on it with a medallion, book or name tag. Big cats can be healed by feeding them raw porkchops or raw fish. It will take at least 20 minutes (1 Minecraft day) or more for a cub to grow into an adult. Small big cats such as leopards and panthers don't take as long to grow compared to larger cats, such as lions and tigers. Riding Big cats can wear either vanilla or crafted saddles so they can be ridden. Once a big cat is tamed and saddled, the player can control it. A player can use any item while riding a big cat, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows (bows can be rather useful to snipe hostile mobs from below on winged big cats). A ridden big cat can run very fast (at least 12-13 blocks per second). Winged big cats also fly relatively fast, and are much faster than a pegasus or fairy horse, as well as minecarts. They can even be combined with speed potions. A ridden big cat can be made to jump, and holding the spacebar key will allow the big cat to fly, and Z to descend (if it has wings). Storage If a big cat has been given a chest, it will acquire 18 inventory slots. The chest can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a big cat by right-clicking on the big cat with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the cat, placing the big cat in a pet amulet, or with shears. Upon death, the big cat will drop the attached chest and its contents. Sitting Big cats can be made to sit by either right-clicking on the ground or the big cat with a whip. When stationary, they will not move. You can toggle between them sitting and moving around by right-clicking the ground with a whip. A player cannot mount a saddled big cat whilst holding a whip (or any other item that requires the use of right-click). Breeding To breed big cats, place two big cats in an enclosed space, and then feed them raw fish, raw porkchops, raw beef, or raw rabbit. It doesn't matter if the food is thrown at them or given to them. If successful, love hearts will show around the breeding pair, and after around 5-10 minutes, the cub (either the same type as one of the parents or a hybrid) will be produced and the naming screen will appear. Unlike horses, the breeding pair does not need to be kept away from other big cats, but they do need to be kept close in order to breed, therefore it is recommended to place them in a fenced area. Winged big cats, ghosts and hybrids are sterile and cannot be bred. Beside hybrids and ghost/winged big cats, there are also several species that can't breed with other species, these include snow leopards and white male and female lions. 'White lions and white tigers' Unlike albino ostriches, which have a 1/10 chance to hatch from an egg, white lions and white tigers can't be obtained from breeding the two normal variants. To successfully breed a white lion or tiger, one will need to tame the white lion/tiger in the wild, then find its mating partner, which can either be a normal or a white variant of the same species. Note that the offspring can still be a normal variant if one of the parent is also a normal species. Variations 'Normal species' There are nine big cats that spawn naturally in the Overworld, but many more big cats can be obtained with the use of essences and breeding. There are at least 21 types of big cats that can be tamed or created, from the common lions and panthers, to the snow leopard, to the rare winged big cats and hybrids. 'Lions' Lions are the only big cats separated by gender. There are also rare white lions. An essence of light can be used on a tamed normal male lion or white lion to give them wings so that they can fly. Lion coloration is usually orange-brown, with the exception of white lions. The underparts are generally lighter and the tail tuft is black. One of the most distinctive features about lions is that male lions have a large mane, but female lions lack manes. The way to tell the difference between a male and a lioness cub is by looking at their neck; male cubs have small black manes. It is possible to breed white lions with normal lions, but not with other types of big cats. Lion.png|A lion. Lioness.png|A female lion (lioness). White Lion.png|A white lion. White lioness.png|A white female lion. Winged lion.png|A winged lion. White winged lion.png|A white winged lioness. 'Tiger' Tigers are large big cats, and are one of the most recognisable species, due to their pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. Like lions, there are rarer white tigers. White tigers can be given wings with an essence of light to create a white winged tiger. Tiger.png|A tiger. White Tiger.png|A white tiger. Winged white tiger.png|A white winged tiger. 'Panther' Panthers are small big cats. They are technically black variants of leopards (much like real life panthers). An essence of darkness can be used on a panther to create a winged panther. Winged panthers share the same wing textures as black manticores and bat horses. Panther.png|A panther. Winged panther.png|A winged panther. 'Leopard' Leopards are small big cats covered in spots. Unlike most big cats, leopards cannot be given wings. Snow leopards are slightly rarer variants of leopards that only spawn in snow biomes. Leopard.png|A leopard. Snow leopard.png|A snow leopard. 'Ghost big cats' Ghost big cats are rare cats that have a chance of spawning when a tamed big cat has been killed. They are transparent, or see-through, and also float on the ground, much like ghost wyverns and ghost horses. Ghost big cats are sterile, and as a result cannot breed with other big cats. Ghost big cat.png|The ghost of a white tiger. 'Hybrids' Hybrids are the offspring of two big cats of different species. Most, if not all hybrid big cats vary in size, and also have unique markings. Liger A liger is one of the largest, if not, the largest out of all big cats. They can be obtained by breeding a male lion with a tiger. Like lions, a liger can be given wings with an essence of light, creating a winged liger. Liger.png|A liger. Winged liger.png|A liger with wings. Liard A liard is the result of breeding a male lion with a leopard. They are about the same size as a lioness, and slightly smaller than a male lion. Liard.png|A liard. Panthard A panthard is a small hybrid big cat obtained by breeding a leopard and a panther. Leopard hybrid.png|A panthard. Leoger A leoger can be obtained by breeding a tiger and a leopard together. They are larger than leopards, and also have stripes like tigers. Leoger.png|A leoger. 2559-12-30 15.53.02.png|A player riding on a leoger. Lither A lither is the cross between a male lion and a panther. They are mostly black but have a yellowish-brown underside and paws. Lither.png|A lither. Panthger A panthger is the offspring of a panther and a tiger. They look almost exactly like panthers, but are much larger (about the size of a tiger) and have black stripes. Panthger.png|A panthger. Old models These were the models big cats used up until v8.1.0. History Trivia *Big cats are called "BigCat" in-game. *Big cats replaced the lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. *In real life, snow leopards are rarely aggressive towards humans, but in Mo' Creatures they will always attack the player when in range. *All big cat species make the same sounds as lions. Gallery Lion_jungle.png|The old lion model in a jungle biome. Panther swimming.jpg|The old panther model. Big cats in captivity.png|All of the old big cat models in captivity. Liger and lioness.png|A liger compared to the size of a lioness. New tiger jumping.png|A tamed tiger jumping. Lions.png|Several lions. Lion cub.png|A male lion cub. Note the short black mane. New panther.png|A saddled panther and the player riding it. Lioness chest.png|A tamed lioness with a saddle and chest equipped. See also *Manticore Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs Category:Mounts